The Deimos Diary: Through Many Eyes
by Hoobajoo
Summary: The story of various people are told as a single PDA changes hands from one survivor to the next during the outbreak on Deimos. Death, terror, heroism, opportunism, greed and cowardice, everyone's story is told through one little electronic journal.
1. Chapter 1

Nov 11 2256 0425

My name is Kimberly Wethers. I am or was an accountant for UAC on Deimos. My employee ID is w11310.

I'm starting with my name and position so you can know who I am in case someone finds me dead. Strangely, I hope that someone does find me dead, because escaping this reality seems a bit tempting, but anyway, I want to give an account of what's happened here so someone with more brains and ability than me can try to make sense of it all.

A bit more than 8 hours ago, something absolutely terrible happened that I can't quite get my head around. I was asleep, but was woken by the station alarm going off at full volume. Actually, that's not quite true. I woke up just before that I think when I found myself bathed in sweat and had peed myself. I think I had been having a horrible dream, but I can't remember what. Nevertheless, I woke up in a state of panic.

I ran out in my pyjamas, (still soaked in piss I might add, I don't care now if it's embarrassing, this is more important) and I saw something that made me scream at the top of my lungs. I swear it was a ghost. A big red glowing skull. It was see-through, glowing as it tore down the corridor towards me like a bat out of hell. I was like a deer in headlights and froze, staring at that skull's hollowed eyes as it stared back at me and came right for me. I don't know why or how, but it passed me by and melted straight into the wall opposite my room and I could hear screaming inside. It was Ryan Jensing, one of my colleagues and I could hear him screaming like a scared little girl. But I couldn't do anything to help. I was too scared myself and retreated back inside my room and locked the door.

I was a crying mess, panicking as I huddled under my bed. I could still hear Ryan's screaming even through the multiple layers of wall between himself and me and then I heard it stop. Guards were running up and down the corridor shouting orders to stay calm, but then I heard gun fire just outside my door. Oh god. I heard more screaming, people dying. People were crying and screaming for their mummy or people they loved and I heard others choking and dying and drowning in their own blood.

Something started bashing on my door. I say something because it wasn't no person. It was growling like a dog or a tiger or something. An animal, but thankfully my door held firm even if my bladder didn't.

Oh god, I was so scared.

I don't know how long it lasted for, but it finally stopped. I heard whatever it was slink away, thudding heavy footsteps echoing away and it all went to silence. I've been hiding here under my bed ever since. Even though it's been eight hours under here amidst the dust and spiders, I swear I haven't slept a wink as I stared at my door praying that it stayed closed and secure.

Attached is a message I received on my PDA a moment ago. I'm not sure what to make of it:

_To: Deimos # all staff_

_From: __._

_Subject: Security Update_

_This is Sgt Kelly of security._

_To all those who can read this, stay where you are. There has been a critical security breach. Stay where you are and email us with your position ASAP. We will come get you if we can._

_UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES should you leave your current location if it is secure._

_Sincerely,_

_Eimon Kelly_

_Sergeant-in-chief_

Obviously, it doesn't say much about what's happened. Maybe they don't know themselves, but I hope they can contain whatever's happened. Why do I get the feeling everything's royally fucked up?

I'm going to do what they say for the moment. I've emailed them my room number, but I haven't heard back from them yet. I hope the email from Kelly wasn't some system generated rubbish.

God, Dad. I wish you were here. I need you. I love you.

I wish you were here.

XX

Nov 11 2256 0614

I still haven't received a reply from Kelly. Why wouldn't they reply? I'm thinking they can't and it's thoughts like that that keep me here under my bed scared out of my mind. I couldn't even bring myself to crawl out of my bed to go to the toilet, so I pissed myself again when I couldn't hold it anymore.

Fucking hell I hate this shit.

2 hours. Why won't they reply?

XX

Nov 11 2256 0749

Thank God! Somebody came!

I heard knocking on my door, but I almost couldn't answer it. My voice wouldn't work and my body locked up, but thankfully they had a key for my door, opened it and found me inside. I always found those security guys to be foul mouth criminals, but I swear I could have kissed him, even if he was covered in blood. He told me it wasn't his own.

I tailed in behind him (still in my piss PJ's), and I fainted as soon as I stepped out into the hallway. At least that's what he told me. Oh sorry, his name is Private Billy Jay. (Almost sounds fake). That hallway was splattered with all sorts of dead bodies, blood everywhere. He carried me unconscious to where we are now.

I'm in a locked supply room with him right now eating a can of cold beans. I swear I had never been so hungry before in my life. And thirsty.

I asked him what happened, and he went silent on me. He sort of withdrew into himself and wouldn't talk to me. He still hasn't even taken his helmet off. I haven't even seen what he looks like. I suppose so long as he's got a gun and a steady trigger arm, I don't care. I just want to live.

Hopefully, there's other security guards we can join up with or rendezvous with Sgt Kelly.

XX

Nov 11 2256 0924

God. Jay finally opened up and told me what happened. He had been in night shift walking patrols when this disaster went off. He had a lot of trouble keeping his composure and broke down a couple of times, but he finally told me what happened.

He had been partnered up with another private, a friend of his called "GJ". It's a nickname. Don't know his real name. Wouldn't tell me. Anyway, those red skull ghost things flew into his friend, burrowing into him like a molerat digging through dirt. GJ started convulsing and throwing up blood everywhere and the attacked him. GJ had him pinned down and was choking him. Even as Jay panicked and shot his friend in the leg, GJ didn't flinch and kept on choking him. GJ says he had to shoot his friend quite a few times until he died.

Jay says he knew he had to kill GJ because he had seen zombie movies and knew his friend was possessed. He wasn't himself anymore and had to die or else he would kill him. Jay kept on saying, 'he had to die' over and over again until he broke down crying.

He continued on talking about how more of those zombies, both guards and civilians were running riot through the mess hall and the dorms, killing and butchering people on the spot, and Jay hid himself in this supply room, locking himself in. He waited as the disaster died down like I did.

He says there's no reply from Kelly and he can't get any respond or signal on his radio. He found me by hacking into a spare PDA that was kept in this room and found my reply to Kelly. Thank God I sent my reply as 'reply all' and not just 'reply' otherwise Jay wouldn't have seen it.

We're not sure what to do next. I've voted for sitting and waiting for the higher ups to do something. Surely there's gotta be reinforcements to come fix this mess up? The army guys, right? Where the fuck are the army guys?

xx

Nov 11 2256 1459

I wanna get outta here.

I finally fell asleep, but was woken up with Jay on top of me with my top open. He was feeling me up, but I screamed at him and he backed away into the corner like a frightened child. He said he was sorry, but now I'm scared of him.

I very much don't like the idea of being stuck in this cramped room with him.

Fucking pervert! As much as he saved my life, that doesn't give him the right to rape me. Bastard!

XX

Nov 11 2256 1522

We're going to make a move. Jay got a response on the radio. Alpha team are stationed over at the barracks in a fortified room and we're going to make a break for it.

XX

Nov 11 2256 1549

We made it! Thank god! I was so scared!

It was so scary. The lights had been blown out most of the way, so there was only a little light and Jay used his flashlight too. But I wished that we had no light because I've seen some terrible things. I puked up all that I ate this morning.

I didn't recognize any of them, mostly because there wasn't much one could use to recognize. Maintenance guys, guard and civilians were lying dead everywhere, blood smeared all over the place and dismembered bodies were hanging from the ceiling and…. God I can't go on about it. How the hell could someone do something like this? What kind of sick fuck does that to people?

The worst of all was seeing a little girl, must have been only five years old, naked and butchered, impaled on a steel pipe, still twitching. Oh God! Why did I have to see shit like that? I'll never sleep again!

Even so, now it looks like I'm safe. I've even got clean clothes.

It's not a centralized resistance however, Sgt Kelly isn't here but there's now 15 of us, most of them guards. Guns. Lots of guns. We'll be safe now.

Even with that in mind, how did something like this happen? We've been watching the security screens looking for survivors, but all we can find are weird zombie people stalking the halls and strange monsters stomping around. Who the hell thought there was such a thing as monsters?

Fuck up shit. Bad nightmare this is. But I'm going to be strong. There's hope for us now. We've got guns.


	2. Chapter 2

Nov 11 2256 2257

I'm so tired, It's been a long day and I've been talking with my new friends, hearing their stories. All I've been doing is sitting down with them, talking and I feel so tired, like I've been running all day. Only just thought about it now and realized this all started about 8 pm last night so I haven't slept. Nevertheless, I feel like I'm tired because of some other reason.

Pania is my new friend. She's from HR. She's the only other girl in here with me, and we both gravitated towards each other. She's got a better head on her shoulders than I do, and she told me what happened. It's based on what happened to her as well as what she could gather from the guards around us.

In all the time we had been stationed here, neither Pania or myself knew exactly what everybody did here. When you say research and science in the same sentence, I just nod and say 'yeah'. I don't need to really know any of the details to do my job. It was the same for her, so all this is new to us.

Now that it's been explained to us, I can understand just how amazing this all is and what I've been missing out on. I mean c'mon, trans-dimensional travel? That's cool! But, it looks like something has gone explosively fucked up wrong and the portal they had been working on has grown a mind of its own.

They'd been experimenting with other dimensions, starting out with cutting tiny holes in the fabric of time and space and sending objects through to see if they could see anything and then bring them back. Sounds like they had some success and graduated towards live test subjects. But it seems that's when everything started to go bad. That was six days ago, and co-incidentally, that's when I started having trouble sleeping. Bad dreams that I was drowning. Blood. Visions of people I know and love being killed in all sorts of disturbing ways. I saw my Dad die lots of times. I remember one morning I woke up convinced my Dad had cancer and was going to die or already was dead. I tried to get him on the phone, but comms was down that day. I was so upset.

It sounds like to one degree or another that's been happening to every one else. Morale was never so great around here, but Pania says that the sick bay was suddenly flooded with injuries and people going crazy, asking for sick leave. Her role in HR (Human Relations) gave her some visibility over this and she told me about some really bizarre and unnerving cases. The worst of which was one guy in maintenance killed his room mate with a piece of plastic that had been melted into a shank. He had shoved it into his friend's neck and watched him die. Security found him covered in his roomie's blood and crying, saying 'I had to do it. I had to save him. They were going to get him.'

I think maybe he might have actually done his roomie a favour now. He wasn't the only one getting visions of what was to come.

But anyway, back to what happened.

Over the next week leading up to now, lots of small things started to go wrong or malfunction for unknown reasons. Computer systems (including my own) started resetting without warning, freezing up and just breaking. The maintenance guys were copping the brunt of it, constantly being run into the ground trying to fix everything, but no one had any idea why systems were frying like they were.

Turns out last night was the culmination of all this and that portal they had been working on opened up without warning. After the debacle that was the first live test, they shut it down and cut off power, but somehow, the portal opened up by itself and this started.

I know this sounds crazy, and if I were you I wouldn't believe it, but you've gotta trust me. They were fiddling around with dimensions, right? Portals to other worlds. Well guess, which one they chose to fuck with.

Hell.

Bugger me if Hell officially exists.

There is no other explanation. Monsters started pouring through, overwhelming everything and everyone in a heartbeat. Those flaming skulls were the first wave, flying through the facility turning random people into bloodthirsty zombies. No one knows why some people were turned and others spared. Everyone has their theories, but not me yet. I still don't know exactly what to make of it.

This facility in total, excluding Phobos, had over 350 personnel, including family members of employees. 350 men, women and children and it's been estimated that less than 20% of that have survived, but that's just a guesstimate.

There's 15 of us here, but we aren't the only ones. We've had sporadic radio and email contact with others, but it feels like there's something fucking with the signal. I can feel it. Everyone can.

It's not just monsters that came through that portal, but some sort of spirit that's been fucking around in my head, and everyone else's since last week. I want to sleep, but I can't or don't want to. Everything I close my eyes and try to dream nice things, I see my Dad dying again.

Red. I see lots of red. I swear there's a little voice somewhere off to my right mumbling weird things to me that makes me feel really nervous.

I'm not just nervous for me, but those around me in this lock up. I'm surrounded by men with guns who have borne the brunt of this holocaust. They've been shot at, shot their friends, attacked by evil monsters and they are probably having these dreams too.

'Jay' has fallen in line with the group which is being commanded by Lt Hoffwick. He's been the glue holding everyone together so far. He's such a reassuring presence, keeping the men in line, keeping our hopes up and our resolve together.

He's the one that rounded everyone together here. He picked a good spot. There's a ceiling mounted security cannon outside our door and every now and then, the room vibrates and you can hear the cannon punching lead holes into some god-forsaken something. Hoffwick showed the gun to me on the screen. It's just about the size of my entire body, six barrels of man made death and he's on the trigger (rather the computer is).

We've watched the camera feed when movement has been picked up, and I have to admit it does make me feel better to see that glorious thing rip apart some zombie. It makes me feel safe.

We are safe here.

Nov 12 1346

Managed to get some sleep, but I woke up in a panic. Bad dreams again.

I think I've been in a bit of a state of shock all this time and enormity of the situation has started to sink in. It's just occurred to me that people have died. Mike, Carole and Jason are all dead, or I presume so. My boss, my co-workers, my friends.

Dead.

Perhaps they died quickly. I certainly hope so, but I can't shake the feeling Carole, my best friend, died in a particularly horrible way. I think she was in my dreams last night.

It's frustrating having these sorts of dreams, knowing they were horrible, but when I wake up I can't remember any details. All I have is a sickly disgusting tug on my stomach, but I don't know what for exactly.

Not long after I woke up, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I just started crying and couldn't stop. I thought about my Dad again back home. I miss my Mum too, rest her soul. I know she died 17 years ago, but sometimes I just miss her terribly like it just happened a few days ago and I'm still not over it yet. I feel like a lost little child.

So it was as I cried until I couldn't breathe anymore and Pania cradled me in her arms telling me it would be OK. Thank God there's someone here to look after me, or at least just be here with me amongst all this death and fear.

I don't like just sitting here, waiting for something to happen, good or bad and I can see the others don't like it either. I don't feel in control. I need to do something, however token. I need to find some way to help.

Nov 12 1513

We received a plea on the radio. One of those groups I talked about before raised a plea for help. They're holed up in a storage garage and monsters are pounding on the door. They're scared they'll get through.

Hoffwick said we have to help save them. He wanted volunteers and I put my hand up. I don't know why I did. I doubt I would be useful anyway since I don't know how to use a gun or anything and Hoffwick agreed, telling me I should stay.

Three other guards took up the call and the others huddled together, whinging and crying for him to stay. They don't feel safe with him gone. I'm not sure I do either, but he's a mountain of army muscle and those guns they have look like they could blow anything in half, so I think he'll be OK.

Pania's got a crush on him, and I think I do too.

He is hot ;)

Hoffwick's confident they can get there and bring them here. That cannon outside hasn't fired for a while now. There's no movement. Either the gun's blown everything apart or they've moved on elsewhere. Either way, Hoffwick plans to run fast, hit hard and run them back here.

It's not far to the garage from here, two hundred meters tops through Maintenance A, the Computer Labs to the garage.

Oh smile 

They're leaving just now. Hoffwick turned and smiled at me as he stepped out.

I think he likes me.

Nov 12 1524

I'm watching Hoffwick's helmet cam on the monitor with Pania and the others and now I have my doubts. I forgot what I saw when Jay brought me here, and I'm seeing it again.

The lights have dimmed down, outside at least in the corridors and it's mostly up to their shoulder mounted flashlights to see, and it's not pretty. There's dead bodies seemingly at every turn, either strung up and impaled on the walls or torn apart and lying in pieces on the floor.

I can see their eyes like stone reflecting the torchlight as they stare into dead space, and it's the ones that don't shine that are the ones that died human. Those shiny eyes of milk white were the ones that turned.

They-

[TIME EXPIRY - STANDBY MODE]

.

.

.

1531

Oh God. We're fucked. Hoffwick's dead. They turned around a corridor not far from the distress call and I saw monsters moving in the shadows from the torchlight. Nothing human these things. They were like giant grotesque fat wolves and they bounded down towards them and the camera went to static. All of them, Hoffwick's companions too.

Four of them dead now.

We're fucked.

Oh shit. What are we gonna do now?

Nov 12 1631

Everyone's arguing. Whatever cohesion Hoffwick commanded has fallen apart. The distress call from earlier has stopped and we're on our own.

One of the guards stamped his authority and proclaimed himself the new leader. His name is Parken. He says we've gotta stay here, which is fine by me given the current turn of events, but I'm scared.

The guards talk amongst themselves a lot, huddled together with him and they look at us civilians, Pania, myself and two other guys from maintenance with angry eyes.

Is it going to be us and them now? They're supposed to help us. Protect us.

Goddamnit, why did Hoffwick have to go and die like that? For nothing!

Haven't heard from Sgt Kelly yet. Sure hope someone with their act together organizes something.

The cannon outside just started rumbling again. They're attacking. I don't want to look at the monitors, but I do anyway. I get the shock of my life.

I swear I saw Hoffwick running towards the cannon, white beady eyes shining in the half light, his mouth foaming with red and laughing at the top of his lungs. I turned and ran back to my corner crying as the cannon tore him in half.

Some of the guards cheered.

Oh God.

God help us.

I'm so scared.

[LOGOUT]

[NEW USER]

F89677

Pt Hank Jayman

Nov 12 1802

'Bout fucking time. Been out of my head all this time, 'bout time I got some relief.

Been reading over this bitch's posts, thought I'd pick up where she left off. Don't care what happens to me now much. Court martial if you want, but you gotta understand, I needed it and she asked for it.

Parken said we needed some thanks for the protection we been giving to those civvies. If they wanted more protection, they needed to pay for it. That bitch Kim shouted at us, something about violation of our duty, so I said she needed some violation and the boys cheered me on when I held her to the floor and gave her some.

Then I gave her to the rest of boys to share, that Pania bitch too and we're much more happy now.

She wants to live, she better keep her mouth shut and her legs open like a good girl and maybe we'll go easy on her next time.

Now that I've had my fun, I'm sitting down with the boys while we figure out what to do next. Parken's a prick, but he knows better than Hoffwick. Fuckwit more like. Who the hell wants to run off and get themselves killed like that?

Waste of good guns and ammunition.

Parken's thinking we should stay here, wait for reinforcements. He says that standard procedure in a situation like this is to sit tight and wait for the boys from Earth to do a sweep.

Sounds good to me.

Weber's doing that Kim bitch right now. He's just pulled out and finished up.

Hehe.

My turn again.


End file.
